Star Wars Republic: Lord Marksmen and the Vanadis
by scouttroop
Summary: In this fifth Alternate Universe the leaderless Galactic Republic makes their Post-Clone Wars battle against the Separatist Remnant in a world filled with Knights and beautiful women known as the War Maidens
1. Story-Post Clone Wars

**Story-Post Clone Wars**

 **Crossover between the Clone Wars and Lord Marksmen and the Vanadis but for now the backstory**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Backstory

Mainstream, Alternate Universe 1 and 2 the _**Galactic Empire**_ , 3rd _**Restore Empire**_ , 4th _**First Order**_ and now welcome to the 5th where the _**Galactic Republic**_ stayed the Republic. The reason why is because _**Garrod Ran/Darth Nihilus**_ was killed alongside his family and lover including friends which prevented the rise of the Galactic Empire, so the Galactic Republic is left without a leader.

XXX

Post-Clone Wars

Even though the Clone Wars is already over the leaderless Republic is struggling against remnants of the _**Confederacy of Independent System/Separatist**_ who wanted revenge for their defeat and losing the war, they too are also leaderless. The war isn't called the Second Clone Wars, instead they call it Post-Clone Wars, the Republic's mission is to end the Separatist Remnant but for good so they can truly bring peace and happiness for everyone in galaxy other than Earth. Without a leader, Clone Trooper Heroes Rex and Cody recruit people on Earth _**(The Timeline is all the same)**_ like the Vampire Ninja _**Seraphim**_ or _**Sera**_ _**(Is this a Zombie?)**_ , _**Hisahide Matsunaga (Ambitions of Oda Nobuna)**_ , _**Hakaze Kusaribe (Zetsuen No Tempest)**_ and that's about it until they can find more as their new friends and allies, more to that they will be looking for a suitable leader.

XXX

501st Journal

Post-Clone Wars huh? Losing our would be Emperor made us completely leaderless after the Clone Wars ended and now we are all struggling with the Separatist Remnant who wanted revenge on us for their defeat despite being leaderless like us, luckily we are making good progress thanks to our new found friends that Captain Rex and Commander Cody recruited back on Earth. In meantime our battles will take place on world we haven't explored yet, the planet's name is Vanadis a world filled with Knights and that means no blasters. This makes it easy for the clankers to seize control of the entire planet but not on our watch. The most powerful warriors of the planet are know as the War Maidens and they are all women, their weapons gives them powers.

End of Log

XXX

"Hey Scynix grab your gear, we are moving out,", Fives said to him as he puts his journal away and grabs his gear.

"Did Rex say who's accompanying us for this landing mission?" Scynix asked Fives while walking to the LAAT Gunship.

"Yeah and it's Seraphim who will accompanying us on this landing mission", Fives answered as they board the LAAT Gunship with Sera boarding it.

 **End**

 **Scynix maybe an OC but it's the name I've given to the Retire 501st Clone Trooper who's been doing the 501st Journal in the old Star Wars: Battlefront 2, plus I'm using all Clone Troopers from the every Clone Wars series even if they died in the actually series not my characters I always use. Last thing is all Clone Troopers are wearing Phase 2 Armor.**


	2. Alsace Landing

**Alsace Landing**

 **Republic Forces lands on the planet surfaces on a land known as Alsace but abandon and wrecked then they meet their first War Maiden.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

LAAT Gunship

"Alright Troopers listen up this planet is called Vanadis a world filled with Knights, this planet is easy for the Separatist Remnant to seize because this world lacks any advance technology and weapons like our own. This world's most powerful fighters and guardians for sure are called War Maidens, they have supernatural powers that are from their weapons and each or some Kingdoms has one. Now for the names of each Kingdom we identified, Brune, Muozinel and Zhcted Kingdom and this land we are landing is Alsace one of the areas in the Brune Kingdom", Seraphim/Sera briefed the Clone Troopers of the 501st Legion.

"Question will we have the natives of Alsace be frighten because I don't think they know what a Gunship is?" Tup asked about how the natives would reacted once they see their LAAT Gunships.

"The land is completely abandon Tup, so there's no problem for now", Sera says that the land is completely abandon which means there's nobody in the area.

"Oh okay Sera."

"But still we all have to search the area if there are anyone still in Alsace", Rex said to his men what they still need to do.

"But we are not here to kill them, we are here to help them and once Alsace is fully been searched and cleared we order our fleet to land but the rest have to stay hovered in the sky", Sera reminded them what else they need do afterwords.

"Sera we are landing now", Clone Pilot said that they are landing on Alsace right now.

"Understood pilot", Sera says as the LAAT Gunships lands then 501st Legion Clone Troopers disembark from them.

XXX

Alsace

"Remember search the area but no killing the natives", Sera said so they don't forget.

"YES MAIM!" 501st Clone Troopers made themselves clear that they remember.

Everyone splits up to search the place since Alsace is big so Appo, Rex, Echo, Vill, Jesse and Bow went with Sera along with the rest of the 501st Clone Troopers while Fives, Tup and Scynix went on the other way to Vorn household that's on higher ground.

"Just one question, the manor on the hill belongs to the Lord of Alsace", Tup said pointing his finger at the manor on the hill which is were they are going to now.

"The Lord of that manor on the hill and Alsace is Count Tigrevurmund Vorn nickname Tigre, his just a boy but a very skilled archer base on the Intel we got from Sera", Fives said who's the Lord of Alsace and what Tigre's good at.

"It's possible he's alive but we just don't know where he and his people are right now and what happened here anyway", Scynix said and all 3 of them are wondering what happened to Alsace as they enter the Vorn Manor.

XXX

Vorn Manor

"Search the entire Manor", Fives ordered so Tup and Scynix split up and search the area.

"Everything here looks ransacked", Scynix said after picking up a tea cup but breaks from the handle and shatters upon falling on the table.

"Tell me about it", Tup said checking broken window sealing.

"The clankers didn't do this otherwise if they did everything here would be on fire and dead bodies would be lying around here", Fives means that enemy knights are the cause of what happened on Alsace not the Separatist Remnant.

"Should we contact Sera and tell her about this?" Scynix asked Fives if they should warn Sera about what they discovered.

"We have too Scynix and the entire area is clear anyway no one is here", Fives said and makes contact with Sera.

"Sera, Alsace is completely clear there's no one here at all plus the enemy knights may be the culprits on what happened here not the clankers", Fives gave his, Tup's and Scynix's report to Sera and the others.

 _"Understood Fives, I'm ordering the fleet to land right now, just finish what your doing at the Vorn Manor then form up on me"_ , Sera said to them before cutting off communications.

"Understood Sera", Fives said as he picks up a black bow on the floor.

"Are we taking that black bow with us Fives?"

"This black bow left behind must have belong to Tigre himself and yes we take it with us and return it to him", Fives said they will hold on to it until they can return it to Tigre once they find him.

"You hang on to it for now Scynix and protect it", Fives said handing it to Scynix.

"I will until we find Tigre and return it to him", Scynix said making his vow to protect it until it's return to Tigre himself.

XXX

9 Hours later

1 Acclamator-Class Assault Ship and 1 Venator-Class Stardestroyer has landed next to Alsace and dropping more Republic ground forces while the rest of them including Victory-Class Stardestroyers, Tector-Class Stardestroyers and Imperial-Class Stardestroyer hover in skies above Alsace. In the meantime Republic forces made Alsace their base and they are doing some upgrades with it, they will protect it from invaders like the Separatist Remnant who might want to seize it or invaders from another Kingdom or within Brune who might want finish it off.

XXX

Alsace Gates

"Commander Faie how's our guard post doing?" Commander Cody asked the Clone Scout Trooper Faie.

"Still nothing on the scope Cody which makes me wonder if we are going to see any action at all", Faie said and wonders if they are ever going to see some action again like they use too during the Clone Wars.

"I pretty sure we will see some action Faie, besides Sera said that the clankers might come to seize Alsace or enemy knights might want to finish this land off even if there is nobody here at all."

"Sir someone was coming", a random Clone Scout Trooper warn Cody and Faie after seeing and spotting someone in the DC-15X Sniper scope.

"Don't fire unless I give the order!" Cody says that nobody fires unless he gives the order because they need to see if the person is hostile than they fire but if not they lower their DC-15 and DC-15A blasters.

The person revealed herself to a beautiful woman, she's wearing a green dress looking like a priestess, wearing woman shoes _**(Not quite sure if it's heals)**_ , carrying a golden staff and her blond hair is long and made into a drill style. Cody, Faie and the Clone Scout Troopers could tell she's a War Maiden and she looks badly injured with multiple cuts and bruises all around her body.

"Your a War Maiden", Cody said then he and the rest of Troopers lower their DC-15 and DC-15A weapons.

"Yes my name is Sofya Obertas please help me", Sofya suddenly collapses and the Troopers come to check her injuries.

"She's still alive she's must have past out from blood loss, call in a medic we can ask her questions once she wakes up again", Cody said as Faie called for a medic.

"I have a thought, whoever did this to War Maiden Sofya Obertas might responsible for what happened to Alsace and the disappearance of the inhabitants who live here", Sera shared her thoughts to Cody, Faie and the Clone Scout Troopers about who has done this to Sofya might be ones behind for what happened to Alsace.

"Yeah it's possible the ones who did this to Sofya Obertas might be the culprits", Cody said agreeing with Sera as Sofya is carried away in a stretcher.

XXX

Brune Capital City Meanwhile

"Duke Thenardier our scouts reported seeing massive triangle shape creatures hovering above the abandon ruins of Alsace. Plus the War Maiden Sofya Obertas retreated there", Steid gave his report to Duke Thenardier himself and the massive triangle shape creatures he's talking about are actually the Republic Stardestroyers.

"Send a large army of our troops to attack and kill those massive triangle shape creatures whatever they are and that includes Count Vorn's War Maiden ally and friend Sofya Obertas", Duke Thenardier order his troops to exterminate them and Sofya Obertas eliminate but they have no idea what they are going up against since the Galactic Republic have advance weaponry and they don't.

 **End**

 **Just a reminder that War Maiden Sofya Obertas is my favorite character of Lord Marksman and the Vanadis.**


	3. Clones Vs Knights and Tatra Discovery

**Clones Vs Knights and Tatra** **Discovery**

 **Republic Forces defeats Thenardier's forces, got information from Sofya Obertas and a discovery in the Tatra Mountains.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Alsace Republic Base Medical Room

Sofya Obertas wakes up and finds herself in a bedroom which is actually a medical recovery room. She doesn't get out of bed but looks around to confirm her surroundings, then she looks to the right and sees a girl sitting at bed next to her, she's looks like a waitress base on her clothing.

"Your awake! So how your feeling Sofya Obertas?" The waitress name Jessica Lange asked how she's feeling.

"Fine I guess? What's your name?"

"Jessica Lange nice to meet you Sofya", Jessica and Sofya shake hands after introduction.

"Please Jessica, call me Sofy", Sofya asked to be called by her short name or nickname.

"Okay Sofy, anyway we all need to know who did this to you and what happened to Alsace?" Jessica activates a radio for Sera, their other Republic friends and allies and the Republic Clone Troopers to hear although Sofya doesn't know what Jessica is holding anyway.

"It was the Duke Felix Aaron Thenardier who did this to me and Alsace. This is his motive, right after the Prince and son of Faron Soleil Rany Blainrille De Charles the King of Brune was killed in battle, Duke Thenardier took the opportunity to seize power in the Kingdom since the King fell into a deep despair for the loss of his son. What happened next is Duke Thenardier send his son Prince Zion to destroy Alsace but was fended off by Tigrevurmud Vorn with a little help from Eleonora Viltaria my friend and fellow War Maiden and her army from Zhcted, Prince Zion was later killed when he and his dragon was shot down by Tigre's black bow. More than a month now, Thenardier's forces have invaded Alsace again and this time we were defeated and captured because they attacked in full force. Luckily I was able to break free and escape back here but they might come back and attack again."

"Well I guess we know the culprits behind what happened here then, Duke Felix Aaron Thenardier is behind this, we assume he's hungry for power", Jessica said to her but Sofya has something else to say.

"The death of Prince Zion erase any humanity that Duke Thenardier has on him", Sofya means with Zion gone Duke Thenardier is now a cold blooded monster who's wants nothing more than to seize power.

 _"Jessica stayed with Sofya we got unwanted invaders incoming, it's probably Thenardier's forces coming for Sofya"_ , Sera said to Jessica on the radio.

"I will Sera, besides Thenardier's forces won't stand a chances against our Republic Forces due to the lack of advance weapons and technology", she's means without that kind of weaponry and technology Thenardier's forces will be swiftly and easily defeated in the process.

 _"I know, I will call you once the battle is over"_ , Sera said and communications cuts off.

XXX

Alsace Gates

Clone Scout Troopers, Clone Troopers from the 501st and 214th and Sera get into defensive position and await Thenardier's forces to get closer than they fire everything they got at them to protect Alsace from them. Sera decided to give them a little head start, she gets into a radio and calls for air bombing strike.

"Y-Wing Squadron, requesting bombing run on Thenardier's forces", Sera asking for bombing run from the Y-Wing Squadrons up in the air.

 _"You got it Sera. me and the Y-Wing Bombers are ready to fly"_ , the Clone Pilot said and all of the Y-Wing Squadron fly pass above Sera and rest of the Republic Forces.

XXX

Thenardier's Forces

"Wait what's that in the sky coming toward us?" A random knight said after seeing the Y-Wing Squadron coming toward them.

"Are they Dragons?"

"I never seen a Dragon like those before", then as the Y-Wings got closer they drop their bombs and obliterated many of their knights in the process.

Most of the knights fell off their horses when the explosion happened and most of them scattered as the Y-Wings fly around dropping more bombs. The Y-Wings left after emptying all of their bombs and the knights who survived the bombing press forward not knowing what they are walking into at all.

XXX

Alsace Gates

"Here they come", Rex said after spotting them on the binoculars.

"All Troopers fire NOW!" Sera gave the order to open fire.

All Republic Clone Troopers fire everything they got at Thenardier's forces and Juggernaut Tanks move into action, well trying to hit the Juggernauts with arrows or spear won't stop them anyway. Many of Thenardier's knights are killed when they tried to get closer and most of them were killed when they got chased by the Juggernaut Tanks and crushed like bugs by it's massive tires. AT-RT Walkers move into action and shoot all of the remaining knights who tries to retreat and kills them.

"Okay, Cody, Rex and Faie, you and the Clone Scout Troopers move in and kill any wounded survivors we cannot afford them making it back to Nice and warn Duke Thenardier's about our presences", Sera means if if they are discovered they'll never stop the Separatist Remnant from seizing the planet.

"Yes Maim, you heard her men double time", Faie said then they move in for the kill.

XXX

In the Fields outside Alsace

"Remember no prisoners", Rex said while executing wounded knights.

"Yes sir", Clone Scout Troopers began doing the same, executing any survivors.

"Who are you people?" A wounded knight asked as Cody points his DC-15A gun at his head.

"You want to know? We are the Galactic Republic and our presences here on this planet has to be kept secret for now", Cody said then kills the last wounded knight.

"Sera all the survivors have been eliminate we are done here", Rex confirms they are finished to Sera.

 _"Good return to base now"_ , Sera tells them to come back now.

"Yes maim were returning now", Rex said then they head back.

XXX

Tatra Mountains Elsewhere

Clone Galactic Marines led by Clone Commander Bacara tracked the Separatist Remnant to the Tatra Mountains and they hide as they follow them up to a fortress. Then came E-5 blaster fire coming from Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Droidekas.

"What are they shooting at?" A random Galactic Marine asked Commander Bacara what are the Droids shooting at.

"I have no idea", Bacara says he has no idea what are they shooting at.

What they do is hide and wait until the shooting stops then wait for the Droids to leave the area and they'll move in to check what were the Droids shooting up in that fortress. After the shooting stops and the Droids left the area, Bacara and his Galactic Marines move into the fortress to checkout who were the Droids shooting at.

"These are the knights of the Silver Meteor Storm _**(Not sure if that's the name)**_ which Tigrevumud Vorn and War Maiden Eleonora Viltaria and Sofya Obertas leads against Duke Thenardier and his loyalist", Bacara and his Galactic Marines now know the ones who the Droids shot dead are actually the knights who aid Tigre and his friends.

"Commander we have a survivor here", a random Galactic Marine who revealed to a blond hair woman.

"I believe this woman is Limalisha, a friend to War Maiden Eleonora", Bacara confirm the identity of the survivor.

"Get the LAAT Gunships to pick us up were heading back now and we take Limalisha with us", Bacara order his men to call the LAAT Gunships to pick them up and they will take Limalisha with them.

"Yes sir", the Galactic Marines contacts the LAAT Gunships to pick them up while the rest help Limalisha up.

"Who are you people?" A wounded Limalisha demanded to know are the Galactic Marines and Bacara himself.

"Explanations will have to wait for now Limalisha", Bacara said to her as they get on board the squadron LAAT Gunships.

 **End**


	4. Desert Storm Muozinel

**Desert Storm Muozinel**

 **Cody, Scynix, Fives, Tup and Clone Troopers from the 214th deals with a crisis on the Ormea Desert from the Muozinel invaders.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

501st Legion Journal

After Commander Bacara and his Clone Galactic Marines brought Limalisha or Lim for short back to Alsace it may turn out Sofya meant that Lim wasn't at Alsace when Thernardier's forces attacked and captured their friends. So after that information was given, me, Fives, Tup, Cody and his 214th Clone Troopers are given a mission by Sera, this mission is in the Ormea Desert and to stop the Army of Muozinel. The Muozinel Kingdom are known for slavery toward people from other countries, like civilians, soldiers, nobles even War Maidens for sure but were not sure if they even tried to capture one but it doesn't matter we will stop them and rescue the slaves.

End of Log

XXX

Republic Camp Ormea

"Well that's done with, this reminds me of the many battles of Geonosis", Scynix said remembering the many battles of Geonosis during the Clone Wars as he puts his Journal away.

"Everything reminds you of something", Fives said to him after hearing that.

"Yeah I was in the first of battle Geonosis but anyway there was another note left by Hisahide Danjou Matsunaga _**(Ambition of Oda Nobuna)**_ back at the Tector-Class Stardestroyer", Scynix mentions a note left by Hisahide while on board the Tector-Class Stardestroyer.

"It says that the Prince of Brune maybe dead but there is a heiress, her name is Regin Estelle Loire Bastien De Charles", Fives reads the note mentions that name of the heiress.

"So that means Regin is the Princess of Brune and she would be the next one to take the throne", Scynix said before Cody steps into the conversation.

"True but reports says she was assassinated by assassins serving Duke Thernardier probably but when that happened she faked her death and disappeared, plus Duke Thernardier believes she's dead."

"Is that good news Cody?" Scynix asked if that's good news that the Duke Thernardier doesn't know that Princess Regin is still alive.

"Yeah that's good news, bad news is she's at the hands of the Muozinel and those men are meant to decapitate their slaves, Waxer and Boil just witness that while scouting them", Cody mentions that Princess Regin are among the slaves that the Muozinel army have and they just decapitated one the slaves.

 ** _"Commander Cody the Muozinel lead by General Kashim and Supreme Commander Kureys Shahim Balamir are on the move and they brought some of the slaves with them as hostages probably"_** , Waxer reported to Cody that the Muozinel are on the move and they got hostages.

"Hostages as human shields but that won't work on us because we have guns and they don't, so it should be no problem for us rescuing the hostages", Cody says human shields shouldn't be a problem for them because with guns it should be easy for them to rescue the hostages.

 _ **"Another report from our V-19 Torrent Fighter Squadron, the Muozinel naval ships have been destroyed by Hyena-Bombers and Tri-Droid Fighters, then by a Lucrehulk-Class Battleship"**_ , Boil mentions a report from the squadron of V-19 Torrent Fighters.

"That means the Muozinel army in the area have no way off the island and their stranded here", Cody is right, with the Muozinel naval fleet destroyed by the Separatist Remnant they have no way off the the island.

"For now we deal with the Muozinel Crisis in Ormea Desert and rescue the hostages and Princess Regin."

"I supposed you have plan for that Cody?" Tup asked if Cody has something in mind for that.

"Oh I have just the thing for that, the AT-XT, AT-TE and AT-OT Walkers will block their path and give them a little head start than we shoot with DC-15X snipers only", Cody said what the plan is and they armed their DC-15 Blaster Rifles and DC-15X Sniper Rifles.

"Alright let's move in!" Cody, Scynix, Fives, Tup and the rest of the 214th Clone Troopers move into position.

XXX

Muozinel Army

They move slowly because they and Kashim are not in a hurry but they are completely unaware that all of their naval fleet has been destroyed and they have no way off the island. More to the point is they have no idea what they are walking into at all, they stop after seeing the AT-XT, AT-TE and AT-OT Walkers blocking their path.

"What are those steel beasts blocking are path?" Kureys asked Kashim if he knows what they are.

"I have no idea Kureys and I never seen steel beasts like those before", Kashim says he doesn't know.

"Well it doesn't matter kill them with arrows now", Kureys ordered that they kill them.

"Archers now!" Kashim ordered the archers to fire their arrows at the Walkers.

They fire so many arrows but bounces off the AT-XT, AT-TE and AT-OT Walkers after hitting their armor. The AT-XT makes it's move by shooting and killing the archers with their laser weapons then the AT-TE and AT-OT open fire at them while walking closer to them, the Muozinel Army didn't stand chances against the 3 walkers.

"Fall back now!" Kureys orders them to fall back but before they can many of their troops suddenly got shot down.

"What was that?!" Kashim yelled as more their troops continue to drop dead even the ones standing next to the hostages.

Well it turns out Cody, Scynix, Fives, Tup, Waxer, Boil and Clone Troopers of the 214th are sniping them from the hills above them. Soon after that all the Muozinel Army have been wiped out leaving Kureys, Kashim and 5 soldiers the only ones left standing and Republic Troops get down from the hills and confront them.

XXX

"Release the hostages and surrender yourselves, your naval fleet has been destroy so you have no way off this island", Cody demanded they release the hostages and surrender even telling them that their naval ships have been destroyed and they have no way off the island.

"I will have these slaves beheaded if you don't lay down your weapons, call off your steel beast and surrender yourselves", Kashim grabs a girl while his soldiers draws their swords preparing to decapitate their slaves.

"Oh so unwise of General Kashim", Cody said then he shoots his DC-15 Blaster Rifle Kashim right in the head killing him while Scynix, Fives and Tup kill last 5 Muozinel soldiers before they can decapitate the slaves.

Supreme Commander Kureys who just witness what happened to his General toss his sword aside and surrender to the Republic not wanting to be killed like the other Muozinel soldiers.

"You pick a heck of time to surrender Supreme Commander Kureys", Cody said as Kureys gets down on his knees and 214th Clone Troopers hand cuff him.

"Well Commander you and your white knights and steel beast wiped out all of my army including my General so their is no point on me fighting", Kureys said his reason for surrendering now.

"Why didn't you white armored knights come and rescue us soon?! I wouldn't have lost her by then!"

"They killed your wife didn't they?" Cody asked if they killed the man's wife and that's a yes.

"Well it's not like we know the location on where you all are being kept", Cody said to the man and a girl grabs Cody's arm.

"I know we lost some of the our families and you can't bring them back but we are great full you saved us", the girl said to Cody and the rest of the Republic Clone Troopers that their great full they are saved despite the loss.

"That means a lot to us, by the way are any of you Princess Regin Estelle Loire Bastien De Charles?" Cody asked and a hooded woman stands up.

"I am Princess Regin", she reveal herself to Cody and his men.

"Thank goodness your alive after all, Fives call the Venator-Class Stardestroyer to pick us up."

"Yes Cody I'll get on with it", Fives makes contact with the Venator-Class Stardestroyer to come and pick them up.

"Where going need you Princess if we are going to liberate Nice from Duke Thernardier's control and secure the throne", Scynix said to her as they await the Venator-Class Stardestroyer to come and pick them up.

 **End**


	5. Break Time

**Break Time**

 **The Republic and their allies take a break from battling the Separatist, and other enemies while in Alsaces. Then the Seperatist Remnant make a surprise attack on Zhcted.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Republic Base Alsaces

501st Journal

"Okay since we are done defeating Muozinel invaders and we save Brune's rightful Heiress Regin Estelle Loire Bastien De Charles including some of the slaves, we could really use a break right now. The break were having is only here in Alsaces, still while on break our other orders is to still know where Sofya's friends and allies of the Silver Meteor are being held."

End of Log

XXX

"I have a question Rex", Jesse said that he has a question for Rex.

"Ask away Jesse", Rex said meaning he will answer any question.

"Were are the girls anyway?"

"Take a good look over there", Rex points his fingers at the waterfall near the Vorn Household.

There was the girls Sera, Hakaze, Hisahide _**(Ambition of Oda Nobuna)**_ , Sofya, Jessica, Regin and Limalisha there swimming and bathing. Well they use Republic devices to turn the water into a hot spring for them to use.

"The only one who's not there with them is our nun friend Agnes De Wattean _**(Trinity Blood)**_ ", Rex said pointing to another direction where Agnes is.

"Oh obviously Sister Agnes always has time to do her thing as a nun and less time with her friends", Jesse said seeing Agnes tending the people they brought back with them using everything she learn from the church back on Earth.

"We may be on break from battling all our enemies but our orders on searching for Sofya's friends and allies of the Silver Meteor still stands", Rex said there are still things to do while on break.

"Yeah I know Rex", Jesse said as to him as they head to see the others.

XXX

With the girls

"You know it's not fun in the hot springs without Agnes with us", Jessica said while she relaxes in the warm water.

"You know Agnes is a nun and we all know the both of you are good friends too", Hakaze said to Jessica while she pours water on her head.

"I know that Hakaze but she spends too much time with her job as a nun and less time with her friends like me or you."

"She's been focus in her duties as a nun before the Republic recruited her for the Post-Clone Wars", Hisahide said next.

"We've been all focus on all our original duties and jobs before the Galactic Republic recruited all of us", Sera said to all of them, well during the Clone Wars they have been doing a lot of things with their duties and now in the Post-Clone Wars they are recruited into the Republic to help them fight the remnants of the Separatist.

"Wow that's a lot of things before the Republic brought you all into their ranks", Regin said, she knows the about the Clone Wars because the heroes of that fill her in and the rest of their new found friends of this planet.

"I faked my death during an assassination then I fled the city and was caught by the Muozinel Army and that's where I met the Republic next when the came to stop them and rescue the slaves."

"Your father is drowning in his grief of the lost of your brother which left him too ill to perform his duties as King and now your the next one to take the throne once your father steps down or pass away."

"Yes Hisahide but only after the Republic liberates Nice, the capital city of Brune from Duke Felix Aaron Thenardier's control and defeat the Separatists", Regin means she have to wait for the Republic and their allies to defeat Duke Thenardier and the Separatist then she takes the throne.

"Well let's enjoy the hot springs while we can before the break is over and it's back to work", Sofya said until Agnes shows up.

"Not without me your not, joining my friends in the hot springs", Agnes said stripping out of her nun outfit.

"Finally you have the time to join us Agnes!" Jessica said smiling then Agnes jumps into the hot spring.

"I'm done with my nun duties, now I can be with my friends", Agnes said pouring water on herself.

XXX

"Have you found where the Separatist are heading next?" Cody asked the other half the fleet of Venator-Class Stardestroyers, Acclamator-Class Assault Ships, Victory-Class Stardestroyers, Tector-Class Stardestroyers and Imperial-Class Stardestroyers that remained in orbit.

 _"Negative Commander Cody, we still haven't pinpointed where the clankers are heading next"_ , Clone Arc Trooper Colt said to Cody on the radio.

"Copy that Colt, keep looking into it over and out", with Cody turns off the radio.

"Still nothing Cody?"

"We still can't pinpoint where the clankers are heading next Scynix", Cody answered Scynix as he puts away his journal.

"More to that we still don't know where Vorn and the rest of the Silver Meteor are being held."

"We don't have the slightest idea where there being held Cody", Scynix said to Cody putting his helmet on and picking his DC-15 blaster rifle.

XXX

Elsewhere

I whole army of Separatist AATs, Ground Armored Tanks, Hail Fire Droids, Corporate Alliance Tank Droids, MTTs, Dwarf Spider Droids, Spider Droids, STAPs, Mortar Tank Droids are gathered on the ground for an invasion. Air support will come when they need to asked for them, what kingdom they are invading is the Zhcted Kingdom which is the home of War Maiden Eleonora Viltaria.

"We don't have a military base, so will seize this kingdom for our military base", a random Super Battle Droid said to his fellow Battle Droids.

"The people living there will be our prisoners of war as we seize this kingdom for our military base, the Republic made abandon land in the Kingdom of Brune as their military base", the Droid Commando leader said next.

"Air Strike first!"

Dozens of Hyena-Bombers deploy from the Lucrehulk-Class Battleships, Recusant-Class Light Destroyers, Munificent-Class Star Frigate and Supply Ships. The deal here is cause a bombing run which cause the morality of the Knights on fighting back to weaken, still they would easily surrender since they lack any weapons the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Remnant have.

What happens next is the squadron of Hyena-Bombers fly over the city dropped their bombs in the city then everything fades black.

 **End**


	6. Found Them

**Found Them**

 **The search is over now is time to prepare the rescue Tigrevurmud Vorn, War Maiden Eleonora Viltaria and the rest of the Silver Meteor who are held in Nice the Capital City of Brune.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship in the skies

"Colt take a look at this", a fellow Clone ARC Trooper Havoc says that Colt should take a look what he found.

"I think we finally found where Tigrevurmud Vorn and the rest of the Silver Meteor are being held", Colt said in a good mood because they found them finally.

"Contact Sera and the others, tell them we found them and they are being held in Nice."

"Will do Colt", Havoc enters the bridge to make contact with the Republic base Alsace.

"Let's just hope there isn't a problem when we tell them", Colt said to himself because there are innocent people living in Nice and there can be problem when liberating the city from Duke Thenardier's control.

XXX

Republic Base Alsace

"Are you sure that's were there being held Havoc?" Sofya asked if what Havoc and Colt have learn is true.

 _"Affirmative Sofya, I double checked it to see if it's a fake but it's not"_ , Havoc confirms that it's not a fake.

"Okay then will prepare the Republic Army for the mission on rescuing Tigre, Ellen and the rest of the Silver Meteor", Sofya said to Havoc but Princess Regin steps in and says this.

"Wait you can't just storm in there with your Republic war machines, there are innocent people living in there and I mean way too many", Regin tells them the problem on storming the city with all of the Republic's war machines.

 _"Now that was something I was afraid of, there are too many innocent people living in Nice and there can be collateral lost if use our war machines there"_ , Colt said what he said to himself early.

"If we can't go in with our Reoublic war machines, then we should try by stealth", Hakaze suggested to everyone.

"It's decided then our Clone Commandos will take the job on breaking Tigre, Ellen and the rest of Silver Meteor out", Hisahide said that the Clone Commandos will take the mission.

"Clone Commandos? Who are they?" Regin asked who are the Clone Commandos.

"Clone Commandos are the elite soldiers of the Galactic Republic, their the masters of stealth, covert missions, assassinations and infiltration", Rex filled Regin, Sofya and Lim on what the Clone Commandos are and how they operate during missions.

"Contact Boss, Fixer, Sev and Scorch of Delta Squad, tell them we have a mission for them", Sera told them to make contact with Clone Commando team Delta.

"In that case I want them to return this to Tigre", Scynix said pulling out the black bow.

"Is that Tigre's black bow Scynix?" Sofya asked if that what she thinks it is.

"Yes it is Sofya, I've been holding on to this ever since I found it at the Vorn Household", Scynix said showing the black bow he's being holding on to ever since he found it in the Vorn Household.

"Alright that will be a second objective for Delta Squad", Sofya said taking the black bow from Scynix.

"Very well but the another objective for Delta Squad is to find the King and tell him that his only daughter is alive and safe", Sera said all of objectives are for Delta Squad.

XXX

Delta Squad's LAAT Gunship

 _"Clone Commando Delta Team your objective is to infiltrate Brune's capital city of Nice and break out Tigrevurmud Vorn, War Maiden Eleonora Viltaria and rest of the Silver Meteor if any of them are kept alive. The other objectives is to find the King and tell him that his daughter is alive and safe and lastly return Tigre's black bow to him"_ , Sera said to the Delta Squad as Sofya hands Boss Tigre's black bow.

"Roger that Sera", Boss said strapping the black bow on him.

"You have to do it by stealth and that means if you need to kill someone, do it quietly", Sofya said what else they need to do when they infiltrate Nice.

"Will do Sofya", Fixer saluted to her.

"We infiltrate by night not daylight", Boss said to Fixer, Scorch and Sev.

"Good luck Delta Team!" Sofya wish them good luck and they jump off their LAAT Gunship.

Sofya on the hand do a little thinking for a moment until Sera decided to say something to her. It's because Sera could be aware on what Sofya has in her mind and it's about going along with them.

 _"Sofya don't tell me your planning on joining them are you?"_

"Sometimes everyone needs a helping hand Sera", Sofya answer and she is really going to come along with them.

 _"Good luck and be careful out there."_

"I will Sera", Sofya then jumps off the LAAT Gunship and use her magic to give her a safe landing on the ground.

XXX

On the ground

"You going to help us Sofya?" Sev asked her after they see her land.

"Of course Sev because you could use a helping hand", Sofya said with a happy smile on her face.

XXX

Nice Dungeon

There was Tigre, Ellen and Tita chained to the wall and very much alive. They've been in there for very long time before the arrival of the Galactic Republic and the Separatist Remnant but now they will be rescued by Sofya and the Clone Commandos of Delta Team.

"I just hope someone will come and rescue us soon", Ellen said to herself.

XXX

Zhcted Kingdom

Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Droidekas round up the civilians and their families together in each prisons cells they have in their disposals now they have hostages. The Droids killed all of the soldiers when they invaded Zhcted and easily seized it thanks to their advance weapons. As for the King Viktor Artur Volk Estes Tsar Zhcted, the Magnaguards might as well have fun with him with their shock staffs in his cell.

"Well Zhcted Kingdom is now our military base now", a Droid Commando said.

"Roger, Roger", a fellow Droid Commando replied while placing a Separatist flag on the ground and they have another on top of the castle.

 **End**


	7. Republic Commando: Nice

**Republic Commando: Nice**

 **Sofya and the Clone Commandos of Delta Team infiltrates Nice to save Tigre, Ellen, Tita and the rest of their friends if there are anyone else.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Nice, Brune Kingdom

"We're going through here", Sofya said they are going through the sewers.

"Through the sewers?" Scorch talks like he has a problem with that.

"What's the matter Scorch? Never walked or sneaked in through the sewers? Get going", Sofya said and Delta Team climbs down the sewers.

XXX

Nice Sewers

"Oh since the 4 of you Clone Commandos rarely use any melee weapons I'm going to use my magic to get your blasters to be silences when you pull the trigger", Sofya proceeds on using her magic to have their guns silences when they fire _**(Similar to a gun having a silencer)**_.

"Thanks Sofya for this", Boss said as Sev fires his gun at a wall and it made a silence sound.

"Nice silencer shot Sev", Scorch said to him with a thumbs up.

"Yeah well with all have silencers now", Sev said to Scorch punching both their fist together.

"Alright enough with the chatter, Fixer do you a fix on how far are we from Tigre's location?" Boss asked while Fixer checks the holomap.

"According to this holomap, this sewage system will lead us above the dungeons in the castle and also we might find the King's chambers since we probably might be above his quarters", Fixer fills them in with the holomap.

"We meet the King first then we break Tigre, Ellen, Tita and others out of here. Boss hang on to Tigre's black bow."

"I will Sofya, plus this sewage system is our way out of here and we need to make sure we cover our tracks when we leave", Boss said what's their way out and leaving not a trace behind when it's time for them to leave Nice.

"Okay let's move out then", Sofya said then they continue onward to their destination.

XXX

Outside the King's quarters

"Still haven't stopped playing with those filthy building blocks huh?" Duke Thenardier said in a good mood after hearing all that from behind the large double doors.

"While his grief over his son and daughter keeps him occupied you have full control of Nice, Duke Thenardier", Steid said to him and it's true that Nice comes under the control of Duke Thenardier when the King just drowns himself over his grief.

"Let's go Steid, we had enough listening to all this", Duke Thenardier and Steid depart from there.

XXX

Inside the King's quarters

While King Faron continues playing with those building blocks on his grief, near from his bed a big hole is being open with a torch but it's being silenced. Who's doing that is Delta Squad and Sofya, they've reach their first destination, next they pull the hole down and climb out of there.

"Man that was quite a hunch when it comes on using a torch to make an entrance for us", Scorch said to Fixer and putting away the torch.

"Well we can't use breach charges because will attract too much attention which in turn complicates our mission", Fixer said the reason why they are not allowed to use anything explosive to begin with.

"Yeah I know Fixer more to that we gave Sofya some goggles to shield her eyes from the torching light", Scorch said next while Sofya hands the goggles back to Boss.

"Everyone look", Sev said pointing his finger at King Faron's direction.

"Let's give our greetings to King Faron of Brune", Sofya told Delta Team before approaching the grieving King.

"Visitors?" King Faron said in a weak tone and Fixer scans to check his condition.

"How is he Fixer?" Boss asked him.

"Not good Boss, ever since he's been in here and playing with those building blocks his condition has gotten even worse", Fixer explains King Faron's condition has gotten even worse.

"Well we can't give him medical condition here in this territory can we?" Sev said because this is enemy territory and there's no way they can give him medical help.

"No we can't, all we can do is tell him this. King Faron I'm War Maiden Sofya Obertas and I came to tell you something", Sofya said and she's got King Faron's full attention on what she has to say to him.

"Don't be like this all the time, your son maybe dead but your daughter Princess Regin is still alive", Sofya told him that Princess Regin is still alive.

"She's still alive? Is she safe?!" King Faron asked and holding Sofya's wrist.

"Yes your my King, she's safe and sound with the Republic", Sofya answer then King Faron smiled.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"We have to go now King Faron but we promise you will keep Regin safe and liberating Nice from Duke Thenardier will come another time", Sofya said to him then he nodded to her.

Sofya and the Delta Squad get back into the hole and seals it leaving not a trace of any markings so no one will suspect somebody or someone was there with King Faron. This is one final objective is breaking Tigre, Ellen, Tita and the rest of the Silver Meteor out from their prison cells, when they are done they will go back the way they came in from the sewers.

XXX

Dungeon Cells Above

"Where above them so will cut through here", Fixer said and Sofya agrees so Scorch use the torch again to cut a hole above their capture friends.

"Sofya is that you", Ellen said after spotting Sofya emerging from the hole.

"Yes Ellen it's me!" Sofya runs up to her then embrace her.

"Did you come alone?" Tigre asked if she came alone and Sofya shook her head as a no.

Scorch and Sev emerge outside the cells because they found Ellen's sword at the table near the cells. They silently kill a guard after hearing him approaching then the duo go back to the hole taking the body and the sword with them and resealing the hole.

"Sofya who are they?" Tigre asked who the Clone Commandos are.

"Explanations will have to be answered later Tigre, in the meantime we need to get out of here", Sofya answered him while Boss and Fixer frees them from their restrains then get into the hole before sealing in up.

XXX

Sewers

"So just you, Tigre and Tita, everybody else is dead", Sofya said to Ellen.

"Yes Sofy, that creep Duke Thenardier killed all of them", Ellen mentions the fate of the others caused by Duke Thenardier.

"Thank you for keeping my Black Bow safe for me", Tigre thanking Boss for keeping his Black Bow safe for him.

"You should be thanking Scynix for keeping it safe for you Tigre, I was only holding on to it.

"This is Sofya we have our friends safe and sound requesting evac over?"

 _"Affirmative Sofya, a LAAT Gunship will be waiting for you"_ , Republic HQ said to her on the radio.

XXX

Surface away from Nice

"What's that?!" Tita asked holding on to Tigre.

"That's the LAAT Gunship not a flying monster and it's our ride back to base", Scorch said but it's like they know about their advance technology.

All of them board the LAAT Gunship then lifts off and flies back to Republic Base.

 **End**


	8. Break Time 2

**Break Time 2**

 **The Republic and their friends have a break for a second time before their next battle begins.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Republic Base Alsace

"Looks like we have another break after our Commando Delta Team got Tigre, Ellen and rest of their friends from Brune's capitol of Nice", Scynix said drinking water next to his friends Fives and Tup.

"The break are for those of us staying in Alsace while the rest of us out on the field remain on duty", Fives said to him eating some bread provided by Jessica Lange.

"I like how surprise our new friends are after we gave them our knowledge about our history even the Clone Wars", Tup said while motoring the Separatist forces that are in control of Zhcted.

"You know the girls of our world is having fun in the hot springs", Tigre sits down to join them.

"Hello Tigre, before them it was Sofya, Regin, Lim, Seraphim/Sera, Hakaze, Hisahide, Jessica and Agnes", Fives said who was in the hot springs previously.

"Now it's the girls I know that well", Tigre said grabbing some bread and eating it.

XXX

In the hot springs is the girls Ellen, Lim, Sofya, Mila, Titta and Regin. Since it's break time before another mission begins they are told by Seraphim/Sera to have some fun while the break can last a bit longer. Ellen heard what happened to her kingdom of Zhcted after being told by Rex and Cody that the Republic's enemy the Separatist have seized control of it, she was so desperate to liberate her home but the Republic said they can't do it right now not until they come up with a plan so Ellen will have to wait for now.

"You know it was the girls of the Republic who were here in the hot springs with me, Lim and Regin", Sofya reminded the others about who was with her, Lim and Regin previously.

"Hey it's us with you, Lim and Regin now and those girls are too busy to even come in and join us", Mila said to Sofya, in her mind she's still jealous because Sofya's bust size and probably any of the girls in the Republic besides the ones in this planet.

"What I find interesting is that the Republic's enemies our not even living beings, they are all machines which they call droids who are mindless soldiers by loyal", Ellen commented about the Battle Droids.

"They lost the Clone Wars, now what remains of them wants revenge on the Galactic Republic for their defeat", Regin said next.

"Second Clone Wars?" Titta asked if that's what their war is called.

"No Titta is Post-Clone Wars since the Separatist are a small number but they are desperate to have their revenge on the Republic", Sofya corrects Titta about what this war is called.

"Anyway the Republic did play a role on stopping the Muozinel invasion and rescuing the slaves including Regin. They wiped out all of their forces including Kashim while the Separatist destroyed their naval ships on the shores. Lastly Kureys surrendered and imprisoned by the Republic but a while later they send him back to his kingdom safely and told Muozinel to just stay out of the battle with the Separatist because they will kill them if they cross paths with them ever again."

"The Republic didn't rescue all of us because the Muozinel already killed most of us before they can stop them", Regin tells them about the fate of the slaves who never made it.

"Still your alive Princess Regin and you may take the throne from your father", Lim said what Regin can do since she's still alive thanks to the Republic.

"I know Lim, but not until Nice is been liberated from Duke Thenardier's control and the Separatist defeated from this planet or fended off", Regin says what should be done first before she could take the throne from her sick father.

XXX

"Rex have you heard about the king of Zhcted Kingdom", Cody asked Rex if heard about King Viktor.

"Yeah I know that king thanks to Ellen, he always believed the war maidens would achieve too much power, plus when Ellen and her forces saved Alsace from Duke Thenardier's forces he overreacts from that."

"He has a very big problem with that does he?" Cody asked and commented.

"Yeah it's like he feels that offering to help other kingdoms is unacceptable and would rather leave others to die", Rex said then he and Cody are starting not like that king on Zhcted.

"Even if he accept us as allies he will demand some stuff from us like our lands", Cody said what happens if King Viktor accepted them as allies.

"Sadly our lands is actually a planet not a kingdom so that means he cannot own it and our Republic forces is a massive military so he can get no power on that either", Rex says there's no way that King Viktor can own anything from the Republic because there from another planet.

"Your right you are Rex", Hisahide said walking pass them with Hakaze next to her.

"Will talk to King Viktor once we meet him right after we liberate Zchted from the Separatists", Hisahide said then continues walking with Hakaze.

XXX

Later on

Theta-Class Shuttle lands in Alsace's hangar bays and out came the 2 Clone ARC Troopers Colt and Havoc, they came to greeted their new allies of this planet who are lined up together. There also CR-20 Troop Carriers and LAAT Gunships bringing in fresh Clone Troopers and supplies to the Republic base of Alsace.

"Clone ARC Troopers, does anyone know what that even means?" Milla asked if anyone knows the meaning of that.

"It means Advance Recon Commando", Seraphim/Sera answered the meaning to Milla.

"So there elite soldiers just like the Clone Commandos?"

"Yes but Clone Commandos are far more better than the Clone ARC Troopers", Sera said to Ellen as more Clone Troopers gather around since these Troopers will be participating on the upcoming battle.

Next Sera walks up to Colt and Havoc since she too is going to brief the Republic forces that are going to participate on this mission with their new friends and allies. Colt and Havoc will go and brief them first then it's Sera's turn after.

"Alright Troopers and our new friends this next mission that you will be participating in is the liberation of the Kingdom of Zchted", Colt finished then Havoc steps in.

"This mission is not only about defeating those clankers it's also about liberating the people who live there", Havoc is done now it's Sera's turn.

"You don't need to worry about any collateral damage to the city, the Separatist have already caused enough damage to the city, so you do what you need to complete your mission. This will be a ground and air battle, now one more briefing that will be spoken from Regin Estelle Loire Bastien De Charles the Princess of Brune Kingdom", Sera steps back as Regin steps in.

"Once this battle is won our next mission is liberating Nice from Duke Thenardier's control, good luck to us all", Regin said her briefing to them.

 **End**


	9. Battle of Zchted Part 1 AIR

**Battle of Zchted Part 1 AIR**

 **The liberation of Zchted begins, this is just part one where it's the battle in the skies.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Zchted

The Republic fleets arrives at Zchted but stops a distances away from it, Separatist Starships that are there is a Lucrehulk-Class Battleships, Recusant-Class Light Destroyers, Separatist Supply Ships and Munificent-Class Star Frigates who deploys dozens of Vulture Droids and Tri-Droid Fighter squadrons to attack. On the Republic side, Acclamator-Class Assault Ships, Venator-Class Star Destroyers, Victory-Class Star Destroyers, Tector-Class Star Destroyers and Imperial-Class Star Destroyers deploy dozens of squadrons of ARC-170 Fighters, V-19 Torrent Fighters, V-Wing Fighters, Z-95 Fighters and Y-Wing Fighters into battle, leading them is Hakaze Kusaribe piloting a Jedi Interceptor.

XXX

 _"Okay you know the objective is to defeat all of the clankers in the air so their ground forces don't have air support in the end. Thus we have the advantage on taking back Zchted"_ , Hakaze told all of the Clone Trooper Pilots what they have to do in the radio.

"You got it Hakaze maim me and my brothers are ready to fly", Oddball inside his ARC-170 Fighter complied alongside the other pilots.

"Set all spires to attack positions", Oddball said then the wings from all of the ARC-170 Fighters opened.

XXX

"Incoming Fighters!" A random Clone Pilot said as the swarm of Vulture Droids and Tri-Droid Fighters open fire at the Republic Fighters who evade them with everything they got.

"There everywhere!" Clone Pilot from the Y-Wing said.

Oddball is being engage in dogfight with a Tri-Droid Fighter behind him but Oddball manage to lose it when he made it crash into the lower hangar of the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer. Oddball shoots down 2 Vulture Droids after getting into a dogfight with them, next a V-Wing Fighter locks into a Vulture Droid and destroys it but out of nowhere that fighter got blown away.

"We lost gold-leader", Clone Pilot from the V-Wings said while they start evading another wave of Tri-Droids and Vulture Droids but some got destroyed while trying to evade them.

"Hakaze we have another wave of enemy fighters!"

"I see them, moving to intercept", Hakaze moves her Jedi Interceptor and got their attention by firing lock-on missiles to blow them away.

The squadrons of Vulture Droids and Tri-Droids who remain turn their attention to Hakaze, then dogfight her on the attempt to shoot her down but no avail on doing so. Hakaze leads them to a Munificent-Class Star Frigate, Hakaze gets closer than pulls up with a high power speed then all of the Vulture Droids and Tri-Droids crashes into the bridge of the Munificent-Class Star Frigate destroying it completely.

"Alright!" Hakaze cheering on the destruction of 1 enemy starship.

"I wonder what the those other Separatist starships are doing?" Hakaze asked herself on what the rest of the Lucrehulk-Class Battleships, Recusant-Class Light Destroyers, Supply Ships and Munificent-Class Star Frigates are doing.

XXX

Lucrehulk-Class Battleship bridge

"Okay I've think we waited long enough fire at will", a Super Battle Droid says it's time they spring into action.

"Roger Roger!" The Battle Droids complied and got started on activating the auto turrets, the other ships will be doing the same.

XXX

The Lucrehulk-Class Battleships and the others Separatist starships shoots at the Republic Fleet and damages 1 Victory-Class Star Destroyer that Agnes was on board from the back of it's engine turbines causing it to come down, thankfully the damage Victory-Class Star Destroyed had a safe crash landing all thanks to War Maiden Sofya and Ellen who use their magic with their staff and sword to slowdown the crash.

"Whoa! That fire power came from the Lucrehulk-Class Battleship and the other Separatist starships!" Hakaze said figuring out where that fire power came from.

"Agnes is everything alright?" Hakaze contacts Agnes and ask if everything okay.

XXX

Victory-Class Star Destroyer Bridge

"Where fine Hakaze but the Victory-Class Star Destroyer is down, safe crash landing thanks to Sofya and Ellen but has to be repaired", Agnes from the bridge said to Hakaze while Clone Troopers are putting out fires with fire extinguishers.

 _"Do what you and the personal can do Agnes."_

"We will Hakaze, over and out."

XXX

"All Star Destroyers close range combat on Separatist starships", Hakaze ordering close range combat on Separatist Fleet, it means get closer while getting shot at.

 _"Just remember Hakaze, there's no telling how long can our Star Destroyers last against those Separatist starships"_ , Sera warned Hakaze what will happen.

"Well we might as well take a few of them with us", Hakaze says to Sera that if they are going down they might as well take some of the Separatist with them anyway.

Hakaze flies over Recusant-Class Light Destroyer along with her fellow squadron of ARC-170, V-Wing, V-19 Torrent, Z-95 and Y-Wing Fighters, pursuing them are more Vulture Droids and Tri-Droids. 1 ARC-170 gets blown up while he and his wing man destroys the satellite dish on top of the Lucrehulk-Class Battleship, next a Y-Wing gets shot down by a pack of Tri-Droids then crashes into a Imperial-Class Star Destroyer.

"I think it's time we give them a helping hand Sofya", Ellen said to Sofya raising her sword.

"Let's do this Ellen even if we are inside the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship", Sofya said raising her staff.

"I want to help", Mila said raising her ice staff.

"Alright then War Maidens, let's help our friends.

Ellen use her wind magic to slice a Lucrehulk-Class Battleship and a Recusant-Class Light Destroyer in half blowing both of them up, Sofya use her magic on a Supply Ship and a Munificent-Class Star Frigate sending crashing into one another, Mila freezes the Vulture Droids and Tri-Droids in the air causing them to crash. With that the Republic and their allies have the upper hand against the Separatist Fleet.

"All fighters concentrated fire on that Lucrehulk on the middle", Sera order all remaining Republic fighters to focus their attention the Lucrehulk on the middle, 2 Z-95 fighters fire torpedoes on a Lucrehulk-Class Battleship Satellite destroying it and that was also the ship's shield.

XXX

Lucrehulk Bridge

"Oh no we lost our shields", one Battle Droid said after learning what they just lost from the top of their ship.

"Firing everything we got the Republic fleet", Droid Commando ordered but unknown to them is Tigre standing on then top of the Acclamator-Class Assault Ship's bridge who fires his arrow engulf in magic at the Lucrehulk's bridge.

"Oh no look out!" The 2 Droid Commandos jump away to the lower deck of the bridge but Tigre's arrow destroys the bridge along with everyone with it.

XXX

The Lucrehulk-Class Battleship then crashes on top of the last Munificent-Class Star Frigate destroying both of them while Republic forces and their allies cheered. The Separatist fleet who remained got their surviving Vulture Droids and Tri-Droids to come back into the hangar bays then hyperspace away from Zchted and leaving their ground forces without any air support.

"Okay now we can proceed with ground battle on taking back Zchted from the Separatist", Hakaze said to everyone who survived the air battle.

XXX

Inside every Star Destroyer that survived but damaged, LAAT Gunships and LAAT Carrier Gunship deploy from all of them for the ground battle. The War Maidens are with them as well to aid them, also some of the Acclamator-Class Assault Ships and Venator-Class Star Destroyers lands to deploy more ground vehicles.

 **End**


	10. Battle of Zchted Part 2 GROUND

**Battle of Zchted Part 2 GROUND**

 **Okay this final part of liberating Zchted is now a ground battle.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

501st Journal

"Okay now the Separatist warships who survive the sky battle fled from Zchted our Republic forces now have a fighting chance on taking back the kingdom since their ground troops have no air support to help them, plus all of their ground vehicles have shut down because of the Lucrehulk-Class Battleship which turns out to be the control ship too was destroyed, so all that's left is just the Droids without any ground or air support inside the castle. All they can do is fight us with everything they got in their hands, we have the War Maidens, Ellen, Sofya and Mila to aid us on defeating the Separatist ground troops and rescue the hostages they are holding inside the castle."

"This is good luck and may the force be with us all."

End of log

XXX

Zchted

LAAT Gunships fly toward the kingdom while LAAT Gunship Carriers land outside the city to deploying their AT-TE Walkers into battle, Acclamator-Class Assault Ships and Venator-Class Star Destroyers who landed deploy more ground forces. As the LAAT Gunship get near the castle Vulture Droids and Hyena-Bombers do not take off and attack them due to the loss of the control ship so Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, Droid Commandos, Magnaguards and Droidekas take position while the gunships land and deploy the troops, Scynix, Fives, Rex, Tup, Bow and the War Maidens.

"Allow me", Mila use her ice to freeze the Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Droid Commandos shooting at them.

"My turn", Ellen blows away the Droidekas slamming them into the Magnaguards and Super Battle Droids like if their bowling pins.

"Alright let's move out!" Sofya use her staff to create a barrier shield so they are Clone Troopers with them can press forward into the castle.

XXX

Inside the castle

"Alright then our destinations is the throne room, our Intel suggest that the clankers are holding the hostages there", Rex brief them about where they have to go.

"Let's do this", Tup said loading up for it.

"Easy Tup, you do know we won't shoot the hostages."

"I know Fives, we came here to save them.

XXX

Back outside the city Republic ground forces walk pass offline Separatist ground vehicles which are the Hail Fire Droids, AATs, Ground Armored Tanks, Corporate Alliance Tank Droids, Mortar Droids, Spider Droids and Dwarf Spider Droids. They even walk pass crash Droid Gunships, Vulture Droids, Tri-Droids and Hyena-Bomber Droids.

"It's easy to have no causalities if the Droids go offline", Lim comment to herself pushing a Battle Droid over.

XXX

"Looks like were going to need to get pass that first", Fives said while everyone is in cover from Battle Droids shooting at them from the higher levels and they have a e-web blaster with them.

"We are not going to get anywhere with the clankers using an e-web blaster", Scynix said moving a bit further back next to Bow after the e-web blaster fire took a chunk of the cover out.

"My barrier shields won't hold if they don't stop firing", Sofya said because in the past the black knight Roland was able to break through her barrier shields and attack her but she was still able to survive and teleport out of there.

Suddenly the Battle Droid manning the e-web blaster was destroyed by an arrow fitted with magic that came from the open windows. That was caused by Tigre on board a LAAT Gunship, Clone Sharptroopers aid him on taking out the Battle Droids on the higher levels with snipers so their friends can move forward to the throne room where all of the hostages are being held.

 _"Remember behind the throne room are all of the hostages including King Viktor and the remaining Battle Droids are holding them at gun point"_ , Sera warns them once they come through the double doors as Bow use his goggles to see through thermal vision.

"That's not good, there is no way we are going to save the hostages because the clankers are holding them at gun point and if we open the doors they will kill them all right in front of us", Bow said what happens if they open the doors and set foot in the throne room.

 _"Not to worry Commander Bow, one of our own is already in the throne room cloaked"_ , Hisahide said to Bow on the radio.

Then from behind the double doors from the throne room blaster fire was heard including screams where heard. After that everything went silent and then they open the double doors, Rex, Fives, Tup, Scynix, Bow, the Clone Troopers that are left, Sofya, Ellen and Mila walked in and find the hostages fine but found all of the Battle Droids all down.

"Oh I know, Clone Shadow Troopers", Bow said then all of the Clone Shadow Troopers uncloaked themselves.

"Their armor can cloak?"

"Yes Mila and they are the only Clone Troopers in the Galactic Republic who can cloak", Rex said to Mila.

"I have a question how did they get in here?" Ellen asked how did the Clone Shadow Troopers got into the throne room.

"Through there", random Clone Shadow Trooper said pointing at the windows above the throne chair.

"Oh okay", Ellen said and puts her sword away.

"The castle is secured, all hostages are safe and all Battle Droids defeated", Rex said reports to Sera.

 _"Nice job Troopers now we will speak to King Viktor after we are done helping these people rest"_ , Sera said what comes next to Rex who was staring at King Viktor whom Clone Shadow Troopers are helping him stand up.

XXX

Distances away from Nice

 _"Commander Vill report?"_ Sera asked for a report from Commander Vill.

"We set up base camp a distances away from Nice", Vill gave his report to Sera.

 _"No one saw you?"_

"Negative, Appo and his Clone Troopers killed off any scouts and patrols Duke Thenardier sent out", Vill confirms no one spotted them.

 _"And Princess Regin?"_

"She's fine, just resting right now we also provided anything she needs."

 _"Very well Commander Vill, in the meantime you and your troops will stand by until we get there right after we are done speaking with King Viktor."_

"Yes maim", Vill said and communication goes offline.

 **End**


	11. Big Talk

**Big Talk**

 **The Republic and their friends have a big talk with King Viktor before they get started on the mission on Nice.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

501st Journal

"Zchted Kingdom has been rebuild, well most of it so far since our Republic forces are still undergoing construction in some part of city and our fellow Clone Troopers are helping the people however they can with food and medical supplies. So how they want help with religion, they turn to our nun friend Agnes De Wattean, in the meantime Sera, Hakaze, Hisahide, Lim, the War Maidens, Rex and Bow are going to have a big talk with King Viktor and I bet it's not going to be a good one."

End of Log

XXX

"Oh sure it's really not going to be a good talk since I remember how King Viktor reacted when Ellen told him that she and her knights help save Alsace from Prince Zion", Tigre said looking disgusted.

"Ellen told you that didn't she?" Scynix asked and Tigre nodded his head.

"You know Sera, Hakaze, Hisahide, Rex, myself, Bow, Cody and the other Clone Commanders talked it over saying if he continues being like this then Viktor will be unfit to be king of Zchted."

"Your going to have him relieve of his duties as king?"

"Men with guns can do that, oh and we already warned the War Maidens about this too", Scynix said as Jessica Lange arrives with coffee and snacks.

"Pardon but I believe the both of you would want to listen to this conversation", Keller said handing Scynix a radio for them to listen the conversation that their Republic friends are having with King Viktor.

"Well if you say so Keller", Scynix turns up the volume for them to hear better.

XXX

Throne Room

"So War Maidens your new allies known as the Galactic Republic are the ones who appose the Separatist since they are enemies and you choose to help them", King Viktor said but the way he talks is like he has a problem with it once again.

"Yes your Majesty and these women here are their leaders or sub-leaders since their would be leader died after the end of Clone Wars", Ellen explains Sera, Hakaze and Hisahide's background.

"Originally our Galactic Republic was going to be reform into the Galactic Empire after the end Clone Wars but our would be Emperor died so it never came that way", Rex speaks about the past and what it should have been.

"Upon discovering there are still remnants of the Separatist that are left and they wanted revenge for their loss in the Clone Wars we recruited and enlisted Sera, Hakaze and Hisahide to be our leaders or sub-leaders, oh as for Jessica and Agnes they came to us as a helping hand but we still consider our leaders or sub-leaders", Bow said next on the filling.

"My king I did tell them how negative you reacted when I told you how I help Count Tigrevurmund Vorn in Alsace when Prince Zion Thernardier was attacking it", Ellen mention this to King Viktor.

"We heard every word of it from Ellen", Hisahide said that she and the others heard everything that Ellen said during their talk with her previously.

"You really have a big problem with your own helping another kingdom", Hakaze said looking disgusted along everyone.

"It does feel like that you rather leave others to die", Sera said next.

"We all talked it over and we believe that it's because you feel like the War Maidens would gain to much power on you and you'll lose your position as King", Bow said and King Viktor is starting to feel annoyed of what he's hearing.

"How dare you say that to me! If others kingdoms wants my kingdom's help I need to have what they own, one of my own can't just offer their help to someone like if the're mercenaries!" Sera, Hakaze, Hisahide, Ellen, Lim, Sofya, Mila, Rex and Bow can't believe what they are hearing from that King.

"Unfortunately you can't have what the Republic owns because we are from another world which is planet Earth", Rex then shows a holographic image of the Earth much to the other people's surprise.

"More to that you have no right to leave others to die because saving others a natural thing to do", Hisahide said then Sera has something else to say before this conversation is over.

"If you keep at this you'll be found unfit to be king, plus everyone here made an agreement with us", Sera warned him then King Viktor look around seeing all of the people glaring at him and showing that Sera wasn't kidding.

"This conversation is over now, we have to prepare for the next mission on liberating Nice from Duke Thenardier's control", Sera said leaving the throne room with the others.

XXX

Outside

"Well King Viktor sure had that coming at him", Scynix said laughing with Tigre, Keller and Jessica after overhearing that conversation.

"King Viktor will now have no choice but to accept what Ellen and the others want to do now", Tigre said next feeling happy about this.

"And if he doesn't then he loses his position as king of Zchted", Keller said what will happened if he didn't.

"Now will prepare for our next mission on taking back Nice from Duke Thenardier", Tigre said but Scynix warned him of this.

"Just a reminder Tigre, not everyone will be participating on this mission since some of us need to stay in Zchted and watch over it."

"Oh okay but your participating on this mission right Scynix?" Tigre asked and he nodded that will be participating on this mission.

XXX

Few minutes later

"This mission is finishing the last job we have on the planet before go back on dealing with Separatist that are still here, we are going to liberate Nice from Duke Thernardier's control and give back what Princess Regin lost to him. You should have no problem fighting enemy knights because they unequipped with guns like us but don't underestimate Duke Thernardier's fighting skills with the sword am I clear?" Sera giving the briefing to the Clone Troopers.

"Yes Maim!"

"Good luck and may the force be with us all", Sera said as everyone prepares for the mission on Nice.

 **End**


	12. Liberation of Nice

**Liberation of Nice**

 **The Galactic Republic and their allies finally begin their mission on liberation Nice and be ridden of Duke Felix Aaron Thenardier.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

501ST Legion Journal

 _"Now we begin our mission on liberation Nice from Duke Thenardier's control and give back what Princess Regin lost to him. It doesn't matter if there will be collateral damage to the city because there are too many enemies anyway so Regin told us to do what we have to do to take back the city, another objective is if we run into Duke Thenardier, shoot him on sight. Our Fighters will be doing the job before our Republic ground troops can get into the city and take it back. We also heard that the Separatist fleet just fled into space, well that's good news since we drove them away from the planet and they show no sign of returning anyway, so we can deal with them after we are done here._

End of Log

XXX

The Republic fleet of Acclamator-Class Assault Ships, Venator-Class Stardestroyers, Tector-Class Stardestroyers and Imperial-Class Stardestroyers deploy dozens of ARC-170, V-19 Torrent, V-Wing Z-95 and Y-Wing fighters to attack Nice. The plan was to cause enough damage so Thenardier's knights won't have time to fight back against Republic Clone Troopers and their allies once they are in.

 _"Okay listen up, just follow the plan and cause enough damage for our ground forces to enter the city"_ , Sera brief all of the Clone Trooper pilots.

"Sera, what about the civilians living in the city?" Jag ask about the civilians.

 _"There no where in the city, but our scanners detect that they are located in underground bunkers that's for sure so do what you need to do."_

"Understood Sera over and out. All fighters into attack positions", all fighters open their wings and prepare for battle.

XXX

Nice Sentry Towers

"Hey what are those flying things in the sky?" A random knight is referring the incoming Republic fighters.

"I don't know but there's a lot of them and their heading our way."

"What do we do captain?"

"Archers now!" Archers knights fire arrows at the incoming Republic fighters but the arrows only bounces off of them or miss due to their speed.

The Republic V-Wing fighters return fire by blasting and blowing up the towers killing all of the sentries knights. The Republic squadron then gets a call from Sofya who has something for them.

 _"All pilots other than your lasers, missiles and bombs you can try kamikaze, I give my shields so you can do that without taking any damage to your fighters"_ , Sofya said giving all of their fighters a shield and they kamikaze any buildings without taking any damage.

"THANKS SOFYA!" The Clone Trooper Pilots thanked her for giving them that.

One Z-95 fighter gave it test drive by colliding into several buildings showing no sign damage on his Z-95, well that's good news so the entire Republic squadrons began crashing, colliding and kamikaze on building without talking any damage. They even fire their lasers and missiles as well at buildings even the knights who stood no chances against them, not even dragon riders stand a chance.

XXX

In the Castle

"Who are they anyway?"

"I believe those are the allies of Count Vorn and the War Maidens", Drekvar in lights Duke Thenardier who the Republic are to them.

"Send out all of dragons out into battle!" Unfortunately the area where the Dragons are residing was destroyed when the Y-Wings bombed that area.

"My lord I suggest we leave", Steid suggested.

"Very well then, Nice is lost to me anyway", Duke Thenardier agrees because it's not like he has a choice anyway.

XXX

"Sera you have to send in our ground troops now, Duke Thenardier is already making his escape", Commander Vill confirmed after seeing through his thermal binoculars.

 _"Do you have any Clone Sharptroopers with you?"_

"That's a negative Sera."

 _"Very well then Commander, deploying ground troops."_

"Better make it bloody quick", Commander Vill said because if Duke Thenardier gets away he will continue his plan on becoming ruler of Brune and getting his revenge on Vorn for the death of his son Zion.

XXX

Republic Fleet

LAAT Gunships deploy into battle but one splits from the group to go after Duke Thenardier and his lackeys while the rest clear out and secure Nice. The one going after Duke Thenardier and his lackeys is a shark face LAAT Gunship with Clone Arc Troopers under the command of Fives, Echo and Hisahide Danjou Matsunaga.

XXX

Duke Thenardier, Steid and Drekvar continue to make their escape until the shark face LAAT Gunships catches up with them and shoots a rocket at them throwing them off their horses but they survived it. Drekvar stands up but was suddenly killed by Hisahide's spear that's rigged with grenades/Thermal detonators destroying his remains, Steid draws out his sword and charges at her but got tackled by Fives.

"Why you!" Steid attempts to attack Fives but was shoot dead on the head by Echo.

"Nice shot Echo", Fives said to him.

"Thanks Fives, by the way where the bloody hell is Duke Thenardier anyway?"

"Right here white knights!" Fives and Echo turn around and see Duke Thenardier holding Hisahide hostage with his sword on her neck.

"Should have seen that one coming."

"Absolutely", Fives and Echo aimed their guns at him.

"Come any closer and the woman dies!" Duke Thenardier warns them so Fives and Echo lower their guns.

"Watch your back!" Fives said but at first Duke Thenardier has no idea what he meant by that.

Then a fellow Clone Arc Trooper Havoc grabs his right arm causing to let of Hisahide. Havoc headbutts Duke Thenardier causing him to drop his sword, next spin punch, spin dropkick and knees him to the head knocking him out.

 _"Nice is secured the day is ours the Republic is victorious"_ , Hakaze announces to all Republic Clone Troopers on the field they won the day and they all cheered.

"Our job is not over yet, we need to have the King see her daughter before it's time for us to leave and go after the Separatist Remnant", Havoc said to Fives and Echo.

Duke Thenardier who regain consciousness was about to slash Havoc but was shot dead at the head by Hisahide.

"Nice shot boys?" Hisahide ask smiling and holding a rifle.

 **End**

 **Well this may be done but I still not finished.**


	13. Before Departing

**Before Departing**

 **The Republic and their allies have one last moment in this planet before it's time for them to leave. This is the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

501st Legion Journal

"With Duke Thernardier and his followers defeated, Nice and everything of the Brune Kingdom has been liberated by the Galactic Republic and the Silver Meteor Storm. We are marked as heroes by the populaces of Nice and the Brune Kingdom, what's going on now is King Faron is seeing his daughter for the second time and he recognize her as his heir and agrees to Tigre's and the Republic's terms for peace. He also grants Tigre the title of Lumiere, Knight of the Moonlight, that's unknown to everyone but Badowin, is an ancient title traditionally given to the future king of Brune."

End of Log

XXX

A few Days Later

King Faron dies and his daughter Regin ascends to the throne as Queen of Brune and she watches a marching Republic Forces on celebrating on the victory and liberation of Brune. The ones marching are Clone Troopers of the 501st Legion and 214th with AT-TE, AT-RT, AT-XT and AT-AP Walkers, Clone Juggernaut Tanks and a TX-130 Saber-Class Tank as part of the marching. The Clone Troopers then saluted to their Republic leaders Sera, Hakaze, Hisahide, Sofya, Jessica, Agnes and to Queen Regin who salute back to them. Oh Tigre, Ellen and the rest of the Silver Meteor Storm where present there so they did the same.

"Regin I wanted to let you know that will be leaving the planet now", Sera remind Regin that they have to leave the planet.

"I understand Sera, your enemies the Separatist are still out there somewhere in space", Regin understands because with peace restored in this planet so the Republic doesn't need to be here any longer.

"It's been an honor having all of you of the Galactic Republic as an ally."

"Not just an ally, a friend too", Sera and Regin embrace each other.

"Just a reminder, we will return one day to pay our friends a visit", Hakaze said that they will come and visit.

"It's a promise to our friends here", Hisahide said smiling and smoking that thing which Jessica and Agnes are covering their mouth and nose from that because it smells bad.

XXX

Leitmeritz

"Constructing this road will be between Alsaces and Leimeritz will begin in the spring", Tigre said while he and Titta observe the spot where it will be constructed.

"I can't believe Sofya decided to join the Galactic Republic to help them against remnants of the Separatist", Ellen said, early before the Republic left the planet Sofya Obertas herself choose to join the Republic against the Separatist Remnant.

"Well at least the Republic have a War Maiden like Sofya to aid them against their enemy", Lim answered Ellen.

XXX

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship Bridge in Space

"Were all on board so tell me where should we go?" Scynix ask Sera where would they go next to search for the Separatist Remnant.

"Well wherever we can track the Separatist fleet, that's where we are going", Sera answered Scynix.

"All ships prepare for hyperspace!"

"I've never experiences this before", Sofya said because this is her first time up in space.

"Well this is your first time then Sofya", Agnes said that it's her first time to experiences it.

All Republic Acclamator-Class Assault Ships, Victory-Class Stardestroyers, Tector-Class Stardestroyers, Venator-Class Stardestroyers and Imperial-Class Stardestroyers hyperspace to wherever they will go next to continue the Post-Clone Wars.

 **The End**

 **I will decide what will be the next adventure the Republic will have.**


End file.
